1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to consumer digital video playback devices, and more particularly to methods, systems and devices in which group viewing experiences are shared by providing group control and/or messaging capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital video playback devices, such as digital video recorder (DVRs), which may be in the form of a portable device such as a personal video recorder (PVR), a set-top box or a computer having a video interface and/or video capability provided from a digital or analog network source are in widespread use in households and other locations.
DVR technology has changed the way the typical person views video programs. By allowing the recording of video content according to a schedule, a DVR makes it possible for a person to view particular content on their own schedule. DVR technology has recently been extended to provide a network interface that can communicate over public and private networks, such as the Internet. Input capabilities have been similarly extended in DVRs, giving users a greater range of interaction ability with the device. The networking and extended input capabilities have provided such features as program-guide based scheduling of DVR recording.
Many video viewing experiences are enhanced when programs are viewed in a social setting. Sporting events and weekly serial programs, for example, lend themselves particularly to group viewing because the content of these programs usually sparks commentary by and/or competition/camaraderie between viewers. However, busy schedules and numerous commitments can make it difficult for groups to gather to view programs together.
When viewing programs in a group setting, viewers frequently manipulate prerecorded content by “pausing” live TV, rewinding, and fast-forwarding. Recently, DVR technology has provided the ability to effectively control “live” content in much the same manner. Control of the playback enhances the viewing experience in a group setting because it provides the ability to review content that has already been viewed, or skip over undesirable content, and allows for greater opportunity for each viewer to discuss the program content.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that allow viewers of video to collectively watch content in multiple locations while sharing the types of interaction with each other and the video program normally provided in a social setting.